fumetsunoanataefandomcom-20200214-history
To Your Eternity Wiki:Media Policy
This is the Fumetsu no Anata e Wiki's Image Policy. It describes the acceptable guidelines for the uploading and usage of images on the wiki. Media Policies Manga Image Policy All images from the Manga uploaded by users should be from the raw Japanese scans. Images from fan scanlated sites are unacceptable. Images from those sites are redrawn, inaccurately shaded, and translated by fans. The Japanese versions are the best quality and directly from the source. Acceptable Images * Images related to the series and are from directly from the author, publisher or any other official source. * Only .png ' file extensions. This is a standard requirement for the wiki system and many file extension types (such as '.BMP) are not uploadable. Unacceptable Images * Collages * Fanart of any form, for any reason * Images unrelated to Fumetsu no Anata e * Images with watermarks ** The exception is if it is an official watermark. * Images with potential spoilers until the official chapter/ volume are released. * Images for your profile should not be uploaded to the wiki. Please upload them to another image sharing site and import them here. * Nudity and any other kind of image that shows explicit scenes, even if it's from an official source, according to Fandom's Terms of Use. * Duplicate images. * Fake images. * Uploading images and not using them... Media Info When you upload an image on this wiki, please provide the necessary information on the file's page, such as: * Description: optional field where users can provide information or observations on the image as well as its purpose. * Source: please specify where the file comes from, for example, which Volume/Chapter/Episode, or if the image is a manga picture or an anime screenshot. Like everything in this wiki, it must be referenced. ** For unreleased content, such as an upcoming movie or video game, do not list that as a source. Instead, list the official website of the content in question as a source. * Licensing: please provide the right license for each image. See the next section for more information. * Categorization: after you upload a file, add the appropriate categories by the button at the bottom. If you're not sure which category is appropriate for an image, search for similar ones. Images are usually categorized by the chapter/episode they come from, their format, the characters featured, etc. (Ex. If you upload an image from Chapter 1, put Chapter 1 images as the category) Media Naming Policies * The image name must describe what is going in the image. (Ex: Fushi and March talking.png) * If the image depicts a specific character alone (ex. a profile picture, a full body picture, hero costume picture) specify it and whether it is a present or past picture on the file name. ** If the image does not depict a single character, but instead a scene with two or more characters, use only the first names of the characters depicted. (Ex: Panora and March talking.png) * No random string of letters, words, or numbers. * Always put spaces between words. Licensing Always licensed the uploaded image or video with Fair Use. Chapter Spoilers * Until the chapter is released by a publicly accessible site, that chapter's information is considered to be a spoiler. Until the proper English scanlation, it is simply forbidden to add any information from it and the edits should be reverted on sight. The information, as insignificant it might seem, might ruin the fun of reading a just-released chapter for some. Vandalism Vandalism is when you deliberately mess up edits, images, or any other thing on the wiki. This is not tolerated on the wiki and could result in a punishment by the wiki administrators. These are some things considered as image vandalism: *Uploading Fan-art or anything not related to Fumetsu no Anata e *Uploading images with English scanlated text Things Considered Vandalism These are some things considered as vandalism: * Destroying previous, correct edits of editors or changing them to incorrect information. * Creating false information. *Image Warring (Constantly changing the image of a page.) *Duplicate images *Collages or pictures together *Porn or Hentai images *Fake or spoiler images *Uploading images and not using them. Category:Policies